Lady Serenity
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: What if after the Beryl's defeat Serenity split again? What if the Inners remembered through scrolls? What if the Senshi had known who they were facing? A story of what-ifs. Sequel to Right in Front of Their Faces. I added more romance than last time and with a little bit of Serenity and Endymion but promise more later since I'm focusing on the Senshi first. Lady Serenity Series
1. Threats of a PinkHaired Child who Broke

**Chapter 1**

**Threats of a Pink-Haired Child Who Broke Taboo**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Hello, I've started my sequel to Right in Front of Their Faces and I read all the reviews. It seems the story was popular. I know Serenity and Endymion weren't too included but I noticed there was literally no romance so I apologize. I was never one of those detail explaining people but I'll try to do better. I think when I included romance as a genre I was thinking of the sequel. I'll try to include more romance for every couple. I am so sorry. I also noticed names change. Sorry but I start with one name decide another is better and then just miss a few I should have changed. Also to give him/her credit the first story was inspired by A Princess Plan by Neonlights.

There aren't a lot of attacks because the Outers are discreetly taking care of it.

"Give me the Silver Crystal." The girl demanded pointing a gun at Usagi. She wasn't listening. The girl snapped her fingers. "Hmm?" Usagi asked looking around. "Give me the Silver Crystal." The girl commanded. "Do you know where it is?" Mamoru asked the little girl in his chest. The pink-haired girl pointed at Usagi. "She has it." "What are you talking about? Where did the kid come from? Who is she?" Usagi asked. Mamoru shrugged. "Give me the Silver Crystal!" The girl demanded. Usagi blinked. "This gun is real you know." The girl said threateningly. Usagi got up. "Bye. Nice meeting you." She said running to school forty miles per hour. The girl stared in shock at Usagi's retreating back. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you." Mamoru said to the girl. She pulled a toy out of thin air and disappeared. He blinked. When he got over his shock he walked to school.

After school there was an attack. Luna was hurriedly restoring memories. (She was only able to restore what she knew and the Crystal didn't erase and that depicted the Shitennou as evil) The Senshi were losing. Mercury was on the ground, Mars was unconscious, Jupiter and Venus were getting more and more injured, and Tuxedo Mask was already unable to get up. (Yes he's fighting with them. I decided to make Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask switch role so she jumps in, makes a speech, dusts the youma, and leaves) A crescent-shaped blade sunk into the ground. By this time Mars was conscious and all the Senshi were defeated. "I am Sailor Moon, Senshi of Justice and Purity and in the name of the Moon and its Princess I'll punish you." She said from a tree. (Yes Serenity split again and got the weapons and crystals back) The droid growled. She shot it with a beam and it turned to dust. She walked over to Tuxedo Mask. "Shitennou." They appeared. "Go get the rest and bring them." She said starting to heal Tuxedo Mask. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered. "Because the Princess loves you." She said smiling. The Shitennou held their respective Senshi and brought them over. Mars threw a fit, Mercury was on the verge of fainting, Jupiter was struggling, and Venus was thinking of how to escape. "Lady Mars do grow up." Moon said sharply. "Lord Zoisite set Lady Mercury down already she looks ready to faint." Moon added. "No, we will not tell you who we are Lady Venus and yes I am aware he looks like your old boyfriend Lady Jupiter. Luna and Artemis stop spying and just come join us already." Moon said tending to wounds. The cats slunk out of the shadows. "Are you on our side?" Luna asked. Moon considered. "We are here to protect the Princess, you, and the citizens so I guess." Moon said standing. The wounds had healed. "What proof do we have?" Artemis asked. Sailor Moon removed her tiara. There shining brightly was the Royal Lunarian Symbol. (Crescent Moon mark) The Senshi gasped. "Sere. I want you here." A silvery voice called out from nowhere. "I'm coming Renity. You four can reconnect with them." Sailor Moon said before teleporting.

"What did she mean reconnect?" Mars asked scornfully. They looked a bit uncomfortable. "I guess her wish actually came true." Zoisite remarked. They teleported.

"Who do you think they were?" Lita asked sipping her milkshake. "I do not remember a Senshi of the Moon but she had the mark." Luna remarked. Usagi entered the Arcade with four males. "So then this kid points a gun at me and demands something but I didn't hear what it was she wanted." Usagi was telling the others. "I don't they were evil." Mamoru said to the other girls. "Yeah I felt like I met her before." Ami agreed. Usagi tapped Mamoru's shoulder. "What do you want Meatball Head?" He asked annoyed. "Did a kid with pink hair fall on you this morning and point a gun at me?" Usagi asked. Her four companions were looking at him expectantly. He blinked. "Yeah." "What did she want from me?" Usagi asked. "The Silver Crystal." Everyone listening sucked in their breaths. "Do you know where it is Usagi?" Mina asked. She exchanged looks with the platinum haired man. "I know who has it." She said at last. A pink cloud materialized. The girl from the morning fell on the table. "Give me the Silver Crystal." She demanded pointing the gun at Usagi. "How are you going to get it from me when one I don't have it and two with a fake gun?" Usagi asked. The girl pulled the trigger and smoke and flowers flew out.

"Somebody call Trista." Usagi said grabbing the child so that she couldn't escape. "Let me go! Luna-P, help!" The girl screamed. Something white brushed over all ten people. They were unaffected. "What is going on?" Trista asked entering the Arcade. "Somebody breaking taboo maybe?" Usagi asked holding up the now crying kid. "Small Lady!" Trista exclaimed. "Puu! Help me!" The child screamed. "Trista please explain this child and let's go somewhere more private." Usagi said and the group of four men, Usagi, Trista, and the screaming girl left the Arcade after Jadeite smirking gave Rei a quick kiss.

"Alright Pluto I know this child is a descendant of me and Renity and but why does she keep pointing fake guns at me?" Usagi asked letting her go. The child ran to Pluto. "I apologize Princess. I let her run around the Time Corridor. She is from the thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo." Pluto apologized. "Puu make her give the Crystal." The pink haired brat whined. "Small Lady, introduce yourself to half of your future mother and your father's guards." Pluto said sternly. Sniffing the girl curtsied. "I am Princess Serenity of thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo." The girl said looking up. "My daughter huh? Well Pluto it seems your Time Corridor attracts lonely Princesses with odangos." Usagi chuckled. Pluto smiled.

"The Black Moon Clan has attacked Crystal Tokyo." Pluto said. "Let me guess it's because of Diamond's obsession with me isn't it?" Usagi asked. Pluto nodded. "Well then it's for the best Renity and I are still split." Usagi said. "Well then Rini you can stay with me." Usagi continued. Rini stared at her. "Rini?" She asked at last. "Well I'm Sere and the other half of your mother is Renity so you're Rini." Usagi said. "Puu what did you she's half of my mother?" Rini asked. "Sere!" Serenity called running. "Hey Renity look at our daughter." Usagi said laughing. "You're lesbian?" Rini asked. Both made a face. "We're two parts of the same soul. We split." Usagi explained. "Well she needs proper protection. Let's see. Saturn!" Serenity called.

The Senshi stood in front of Serenity. Rini stared. "I want you to protect her at all costs except your life." Serenity ordered. "Who am I protecting Princess?" Saturn asked. "Our future daughter." Usagi said. Saturn nodded and smiled at Rini.

At Usagi's house they showed Rini everything. Rini would sleep in the spare bedroom. Serenity was situated in the mirror. Usagi was in her room.

That night the Inner Senshi and Mamoru had odd dreams.

Who was she looking for? She was looking for someone, but whom? "A rose by any other name would be just as sweet." A smooth voice whispered in her ears. She knew instinctively this was who she was looking for. "Zoi." She said laughing. "Hello Nymph. Did you miss me?" He asked smiling kindly. "You know I did." She said smiling at him. "How would I know?" He asked teasingly. She didn't reply. She just got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Ami and Zoi woke at the same time. She gasped at her boldness in the dream and he smiling at the memory.

Where was she? She saw someone and tried to get to them to ask but found she couldn't. So this was a memory she realized. Suddenly she was whirled around and lip-locked. She found herself enjoying it. When they broke apart it was for air. He smirked. "So did you miss me Firefly?" He asked. "Of course I did Jed." She scoffed. He grinned and pulled her into another kiss. Rei and Jadeite woke at the same time. She woke gasping for air and blushing and he was still smirking.

This was a good kitchen. That was her first thought. She was grabbed from behind. "I come back and you don't even come to see me Dryad?" A man asked in a hurt tone. She smiled and suddenly turning kissed him. When they broke apart she grinned. "Am I forgiven?" She asked. He considered and then grinned. "If you kiss me again." He said. "Neph, I'm making stew how about after?" She asked. He pouted. She laughed and leaving it to burn she kissed him again. Lita and Nephrite woke at the same time. She wondered why she would her stew to burn and he grinned.

Why was she here? She was escorting Serenity just as he was escorting Endymion. When they were excused she was walking down the corridor. "Did you miss me Love?" He asked. She whirled around and relaxed. "Of course I did Kunz." She grinned evilly. He backed away warily. She pounced on him and kissed him senseless. Mina and Kunzite woke at the same time. She had a satisfied feeling and he was flushed.

What was he doing? There he was standing in a rose garden by himself at midnight holding a rose and waiting. A moonbeam appeared and there was Serenity. She practically flew to him. He caught and whirled her around. She snuggled up against him. "I missed you." She whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Endy?" She whispered. "Yes Serenity?" "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." She whispered. He snuggled her closer. "We'll face it. Together." He whispered. Mamoru woke startled. Serenity and Usagi were already awake taking in moonbeams.

All of them were enticed back to sleep where they shared the same dream with Luna and Artemis. "Senshi, Luna, Artemis, Endymion." The silvery voice called. They peered through the mist until it suddenly cleared. There was Princess Serenity with Sailor Moon on her right side. "Princess." The Senshi bowed. The felines did the same. Endymion just stared at her confused. She smiled sadly and started to sob on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Beware Inner Senshi. Danger lurks. Trust all those I send." Sailor Moon said. "Where are you Princess? We'll protect you." Venus said ignoring Sailor Moon. Serenity looked at them with a tear-stained face. "I have plenty of protection." Serenity said. Mars made a sound of disbelief. "Senshi. Do not hide." Sailor Moon said. Four more Senshi materialized. "Saturn, is Priest Helios watching over her dreams?" Sailor Moon asked. Saturn nodded. "Shitennou." The men the Inner Senshi had been dreaming about appeared. Mercury blushed, Mars looked livid, Jupiter tilted her head, and Venus smiled. "Trust those here. When you do you will understand." Moon repeated. They all woke up.

They all went back to sleep except Ami. She got up to study but couldn't concentrate. She considered the evidence she knew the Princess had but she could not remember and found she trusted Sailor Moon. She thought everything through and decided if the Princess could trust Sailor Moon then she could as well. Satisfied she started studying.


	2. Mercury's Memories and Fiance

**Chapter 2**

**Mercury's Memories and Fiancé**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

I know I named the Shitennou in Right in of Their Faces but I'm going to rename them.

"What's this emergency meeting about?" Lita asked as she climbed the temple steps. Ami was already there calmly reading with Luna on her lap and Rei was viciously sweeping steps. Darien started coming up. Ten minutes later Mina came up with her eyes closed and Artemis hanging off her shoulders. "What is this about?" Mina asked yawning. "Am I the only that received a memory yesterday?" Rei asked. "I had a weird dream yesterday." Ami volunteered. "Me too." Lita said. "I did." Darien said. "Ditto." Mina said cheerfully. "Could you move by your own free will?" Rei asked. They all shook their head. "Then it was a memory. What was yours about?" Rei asked Ami who turned pink.

"It's personal." Ami said turning scarlet. "Mine too." Lita said dreamily. "Ditto." Mina chirped. "Me too." Darien continued. "Same for me." Rei finished. "Did you have the second dream?" Ami asked. They all nodded. "It doesn't really matter. If Sailor Moon thinks we're going to trust her, then she's crazy." Rei said. "I trust her." Ami said softly. All heads turned to her. "What?!" Mina asked. "I'm not sure why but I trust her." Ami repeated.

Usagi came up the steps with the guys from yesterday. "Excuse me the Temple is closed." Rei said. "I thought the Temple opened at ten." Usagi said raising an eyebrow. "It does." Rei said shortly. "It is ten fifteen." Usagi said. Rei checked her watch. It was ten fifteen. The girls got up. Darien looked up to where Phobos and Deimos were circling in the air. The group left to examine the cherry blossoms on the other side of the Temple grounds. The Shitennou teleported onto the grounds. Rei threw scrolls at them. They simply peeled them off.

"I see you didn't listen to me." Sailor Moon said watching amused from a tree branch. They all looked up as she dropped down. "Well introductions I guess come first. Meet Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite." Sailor Moon said dusting herself off. "Anyway I have a present for Lady Mercury." Sailor Moon said handing out a rolled up scroll tied with a silk cord. "I suggest you open it at home." She added before leaping away. There was an awkward silence. "Shitennou, I wish to speak with you. The silvery voice called floating through the grounds. The guys teleported. The girls separated and went home. Mamoru did the same.

The house was empty like usual. Ami brushed her hair before retying it into its bun. She glanced at the scroll. It was blue silk tied by a white silk cord. She unrolled it hesitantly. She gasped. There on the paper was a picture of her with Zoisite. Someone had drawn a picture of the two of them. She sat in his lap with a book which lay forgotten as they shared a kiss. The work was done with elegant brush strokes. (Paint not ink) She gasped as she touched it. Memories assaulted her. The intelligent Shitennou from Earth. Chess matches. Swimming. Guard duty. Courting. Their engagement. Pushing Serenity away to spare her pain. The end of the Silver Millennium. Usagi. Fighting Beryl and healing the Shitennou. The Rainbow Crystals and the Silver Crystal. The Outer Senshi. Ami sat down and cried. Luna came in. "What's wrong Ami?" Luna asked. Ami just rolled the scroll up. "What's in there?" Luna asked. Ami just shook her head. She suddenly ran out the front door clutching the scroll.

Ami knocked nervously. The pink haired girl opened the door. "Hello. May I speak with Usagi?" She said wiping her tears away. The girl opened the door widely. She stepped in. "Usagi!" The little girl yelled. "What is it Small Lady?" Usagi asked coming down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Ami. "We'll talk upstairs." Usagi said motioning for Ami to follow her.

"Renity, Ami's here." Usagi said to the empty room. Ami peered around in confusion. Serenity stepped out from the mirror. "Ami! It's been a while." Serenity said sitting down and motioning the others to do the same. "Zoi, why don't you join us?" Serenity asked. Zoisite stepped out from the mirror and spied Ami. He smirked. She blushed and looked away. "First, we still have your Crystals and your weapons. Secondly, you are not to tell the others. Lastly, the pink-haired girl known as Rini or Small Lady is our future daughter from the thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo. You can ask me questions later ok?" Usagi asked. Ami nodded. "Also I don't want you to push me away again like last time. Is that understood?" Serenity asked. Ami nodded again. "Zoi, why don't you walk Ami home?" Serenity asked. Zoisite smirked again. Ami turned scarlet.

"So you know my name in this life but what's yours?" Ami asked as they walked. "Zachary North." He responded smiling. "So Nymph what do you think of the Princess living in a mirror?" He asked smiling. "I think it's rather clever." Ami said. The two spent the rest of their time debating the pros and cons of living in a mirror. They were laughing together when a very loud outburst interrupted. "AMI!" Mina yelled waving her arms. "What's wrong? What was in that scroll? Luna said you ran out crying." Lita asked concerned. "It's nothing." Ami said looking at Zachary. "Who's your friend Ames?" Mina asked nudging her. Ami blushed again. "Nymph as cute as I think it is if you blush even more you'll put a tomato to shame even though I know you'll say a tomato is an inanimate object and cannot feel." Zachary chuckled. Ami turned redder. Luna landed on Amy's shoulder. "Well then Nymph, I'll leave you to talk with your friends and see you tomorrow." He called waving as he walked away.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot! Who is he Ami?" Mina asked. Ami blushed. "My fiancé." She said looking down. "You have a fiancé?!" Rei asked. Ami nodded. Luna cleared her throat. "What is it Luna?" Lita asked. "What was in that scroll Ami?" Luna asked. "Nothing." Ami said hurriedly avoiding their eyes. "Ami as your leader I command you to show us that scroll." Mina said seriously now that it was Senshi business. "I think the Princess outranks you." Ami said thinking of the scroll hidden in the subspace pocket. The girls gasped. "You know where the Princess is?" Rei asked in disbelief. Ami nodded. "I will not tell you where. I would trust Sailor Moon with her life." Ami added. Luna hissed in disbelief.

"Good job Lady Mercury. I believe you were ready to receive these but Renity was too distracted with match making." Sailor Moon said dropping down from who knows where. "I was not." The silvery voice protested. "I think Sailor Moon would know if you were or not Princess." Ami said amused. "Don't you dare go all formal on me!" The silver voice indignantly. "Ok, ok." Ami said holding up her hands. Sailor Moon handed Mercury her computer, harp, and Crystal. "You have our Crystals do you not?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes. Sailor Moon nodded. "With my permission." Serenity's voice cut in. "You can't trust her Serenity." Mina said. "That means I can't trust you." Serenity said harshly. "Why? We're your Senshi. Not her." Rei cut in. "We pushed her away." Ami said quietly. Lita heard and thought. "Sere, I want to talk to you." Serenity's voice said. Sailor Moon teleported. "Lady Serenity. The phantom warrior." Ami muttered. Nobody heard.

That night Ami dreamed. "Zoisite where are we?" Mercury asked. There was mist and Zoisite. He shrugged. "So are we still engaged? Because I told my friends you were fiancé." Mercury asked. He chuckled. "If that's what you want then we're still engaged." He said smiling. He slipped a familiar sapphire ring onto her finger. She tilted her head. "What is it?" He asked. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "So sorry to interrupt but I want to clear some things." Usagi said. The two of them broke apart jumping away from each other. Zoisite was smirking and Mercury was red. "Ami, I did promise to answer your questions so ask away." Usagi said sitting on a chair that had appeared. A love seat appeared for them. They sat down.

"You were Lady Serenity weren't you?" Mercury asked. "Lady Serenity?" Zoisite asked puzzled. Usagi's eyes clouded over. "Lady Serenity, the phantom warrior. Yes that was me." Usagi said smiling. "Who?" Zoisite asked. "The person who arrived to foil schemes that endangered the Princess and then vanished." Mercury informed him. "Saved my life thousands of times." Serenity said pulling up a chair. A table appeared. Serenity poured the tea and handed cups around. "Who is the new enemy?" Mercury asked. "The Black Moon Clan have attacked the thirtieth century and are attacking the twenty-first century to get Small Lady or Rini." Usagi said adding some cream. "Why didn't we remember and the cats don't remember?" Mercury asked. "My wish." Serenity said. "The Silver Crystal granted our wish that everything would return to the way it was." Usagi explained. Everything started to fade. "Helios was kind to allow me to interrupt everyone's dreams the number of the times I did and must do. You must wake now." Serenity said looking around. Ami and Zachary woke up in their beds. Ami still had the ring.

"Ami honey where did you get that ring?" Doctor Mizuno asked. "From my fiancé." Ami said blushing. "You have a fiancé?" Ami nodded. "I must meet him." Doctor Mizuno said looking at her daughter wondering when she got engaged. Luna glared at Ami. There was a knock on the door. Ami went to answer it. She squealed as she was lifted into a kiss. Her mother looked to see what was going on then ducked back smiling. When they broke apart Ami smiled. "Who is it Ami?" Doctor Mizuno called. Ami blushed. She led Zachary to her mother. "Mom, it's my fiancé." Ami said shyly. "You look like a nice young man. You better take good care of her." She said sternly to Zachary who grinned. "I intend to." He replied. "So when's the wedding?" Doctor Mizuno asked. Ami blushed even more. "Whenever she wants." Zachary said looking at Ami. "Not for a year or two." Ami said smiling. "Go off and have fun. I always told you to get out more." Ami's mother said winking and pushed them out the door.


	3. Jupiter's Memories and Fiance

**Chapter 3**

**Jupiter's Memories and Fiancé**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Lita lay in bed thinking about what Ami had said. Ami was smarter than her and Ami believed Sailor Moon for a reason. That meant she had reasoning behind it like she always did. "I'll believe too. I trust Sailor Moon." Lita said out loud. The next morning they met at the Arcade. "Ami tell us what you know." Mina commanded. "We're in public." Ami pointed out. Mina considered. "Let's go to my apartment." Lita offered.

When they sat down there was a knock on the door. Lita went to answer it. The girls peered out. There was Sailor Moon smiling. Ami saluted. "Lady Serenity." She said. Sailor Moon's smile widened. "Lady Mercury." She greeted. "Lady Jupiter, you have a present. Good day." She said before disappearing.

"I think you should open it in front of all of us Lita." Mina said. Lita nodded. "Ami, what'll happen if I open this scroll?" Lita asked nervously. "You gain all your memories." Ami said looking pityingly at Lita. "It'll work for all of us?" Mina asked hopefully. "No. Only Lita." Ami said. Mina looked crestfallen. Rei was impossible to read. Lita unrolled the scroll nervously. The paper lay on green silk and it was tied by a pale pink silk cord. But Lita's eyes were drawn to the picture. There she was laying next Nephrite. He was pointing a finger into the sky and she was looking to where the finger was pointing. She touched the scroll. Memories locked away flooded back. The tallest Shitennou of Earth. Taller than even her. Cooking. Gardening. Star-gazing. Pushing Serenity away. Courtship. Engagement. The end of the Silver Millennium. Usagi. Fighting Beryl and healing the Shitennou. Mamoru. The Rainbow Crystals and the Silver Crystal. The Outer Senshi.

Lita gasped. Lita turned to Ami and opened her mouth. "Go ask her." Ami said smiling. Lita's eyes zeroed in on Ami's ring. "That ring. You…." She trailed off as Ami nodded. "What are you two talking about?" Artemis asked. "Luna, Artemis. Who do you think the enemy is?" Ami asked. "Metallia." They said automatically. "Wrong." Ami said. "Then who is it?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow. "The Black Moon Clan." Ami said. "That Prince that had an obsession with Serenity?" Lita asked. Ami nodded. Lita got and ushered them out of the apartment. Then she ran to Usagi's house and knocked.

The pink-haired girl opened the door. "Can I talk to Usagi?" Lita asked. "Usagi!" The girl yelled. "I'm coming Small Lady." Usagi said from the top of the stairs motioning for Lita to come up. Lita followed.

"Renity, Lady Jupiter's here." Usagi said. There was nobody in the room. Serenity stepped out of the mirror. She smiled when she saw Lita. "Nephrite!" She called. Nephrite stepped out of the mirror and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Okay Lita. The girl downstairs Small Lady or Rini is my daughter from thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo and you are not to tell Rei or Mina. I'll talk to you later and answer your questions." Serenity said. Lita nodded. Serenity grinned mischievously. "Walk her home Neph." Serenity ordered. Nephrite nodded and offered Lita his arm. Lita took it hesitantly. He smiled encouragingly and she responded. They started walking to Lita's apartment.

"Who are you?" She asked. He knew she meant this life. "Nicholas West." He said and started searching his subspace pocket. He found what he wants and taking it out he put it in her hand. She looked down and saw her emerald ring. Her eyes widened. "How?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes. "It was in my subspace pocket but I don't know how it got there." He said shrugging. They walked to her apartment talking about stars and wondering who would get their memory back next.

Everyone was standing in front of the apartment when they arrived. "What were you doing?" Mina asked curiously. "I've got to go see the others. See you soon Dryad." He said and kissing her cheek left. Rei was squinting at his back, Mina was looking at her with a devious expression on her face, and Ami was politely looking away. "So what did I miss?" Lita asked. Screams came from the Park as the sun set.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus yelled. It barely affected the monster. "Mars Fire Soul!" Still almost no damage was done. Tuxedo Mask threw some roses which did next to nothing. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Nothing happened. "What were you doing Jupiter?" Venus asked. "That was one of my attacks." Jupiter said confused. "I think she forgot again." Mercury said dodging the first droid. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" One of the two turned to dust with a gray gem on top of the pile. "So sorry Lady Jupiter. Renity forgot again and sent you two off before I could remind her." Sailor Moon said putting up a shield for Tuxedo Mask. She tossed Jupiter her antenna, wreath, and Crystal. "Don't use too much energy." Sailor Moon warned. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" The other droid turned to dust. (With a gray gem)Sailor Moon surveyed the damages. Mercury was fine except for a long gash on her right shoulder and Jupiter had a couple wounds on her leg but Venus, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask were definitely worse. Venus was bleeding heavily from various wounds and Mars was barely standing. Tuxedo Mask was barely conscious. "Shitennou." Sailor Moon said bending over Tuxedo Mask. The men teleported to the area. "Bring them." Sailor Moon said as silver light emitted from her hand. The injuries began to close. The Shitennou carried their Senshi over. (Mars and Venus were to tired to fight and Mercury and Jupiter didn't mind) Sailor Moon healed them all.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Tuxedo Mask asked sitting up. "She loves you Prince so if you hurt her ever I'll personally come after you." She warned. Tuxedo Mask was baffled. "Prince?" He asked. She had already turned to the Senshi. "Why should we trust you?" Venus asked sharply. "The Princess trusts her. That should be proof enough." Mercury said softly. "The Princess could be mistaken." Luna said. "Don't be so formal Mercury!" The silvery voice said. "Sorry." Mercury said smiling. "Princess what proof do you have that she is to be trusted?" Artemis asked glaring at Sailor Moon. "Plenty although I don't choose to share it with you." Serenity retorted. "Renity be nice." Sailor Moon said dusting off her skirt. "Sere I want you here." Serenity whimpered. Sailor Moon teleported. "So why exactly are you here?" Venus asked. 'They're allies Venus." Jupiter said rolling her eyes. "Generals from Prince Endymion's court." Mercury added. They (Shitennou) teleported.

"What did you find out?" Venus asked. Mercury and Jupiter exchanged looks. "We can't tell you even if you pull rank on us." Jupiter said. Venus huffed but left it at that. "Let's get some sleep now." She said instead. They all nodded and split.

Jupiter blinked. Mist was everywhere. "Jupiter?" A voice asked hesitantly. She whipped around and relaxed at the sight of Nephrite wandering the mists. They held hands as they wandered the mist. "Lady Jupiter. Lord Nephrite." Sailor Moon smiled appearing in the mist. "Sailor Moon." Jupiter acknowledged. "Do sit down. Would you like some tea?" She asked sitting in an armchair. They sat noticing a sofa and shook their heads. "Well then what are your questions?" Usagi asked. "Who were you in the Silver Millennium?" Jupiter asked. "Lady Serenity, my Lunar Shadow." Serenity said pulling up another armchair from nowhere. "The Phantom Warrior of the Moon?" Jupiter asked incredulously. The two of them nodded. "Who?" Nephrite asked. Jupiter gave him a look. "Lord Zoisite didn't know either." Usagi chuckled. "He memorizes everything." Serenity said making a face. They laughed. "How are you always sending us dreams?" Jupiter asked. "It helps that I have Helios' permission." Usagi said winking. Everything became a bit fuzzy. "Ahh. Looks like our time is up. It's time for you to wake." Usagi said smiling. "Bye!" Serenity chirped. Lita and Nicholas woke to the sounds of birds.


	4. Mars' Memories and Fiance

**Chapter 4**

**Mars' Memories and Fiance**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Probably thought it would be Mina but I chose Rei because in the previous story she trusted but Venus never got that far with Sailor Moon.

"They know something." Rei thought as she knelt before the Sacred Fire. "Sacred Fire, guide me and show me which path to walk." She prayed. She stared at the vision which had a De-ja vu (Did I spell this correctly?) feeling to it. (The dream/memory in some cases from Right in of Their Faces)

She wept silent tears for doubting her. And for doubting him. How could she have doubted them? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doubting." She gasped as tears ran down her face. "You are forgiven Lady Mars." Usagi said smiling gently. Rei flung herself onto Usagi. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "Shh. Here's your present." Usagi said handing her a scroll. It was on a red piece of silk with a purple cord. Usagi teleported. Rei unrolled the scroll. There Jadeite was under her window offering her a small bouquet of lilies tied with ivy while she leaned out to accept it. They were smiling so peaceful. She stroked the paper. The happy-go-lucky Shitennou of the East. Walking in the Gardens. Stolen kisses in secluded corners. Praying. Courting. Engagement. The secret marriage. Usagi. Fighting Beryl and healing the Shitennou. Mamoru. The Rainbow Crystals and the Silver Crystal. The Outer Senshi. When she turned to ask a question she saw Usagi was gone.

The girls were walking to the Arcade like always to meet Mamoru. After they met up with him and were talking she was silent. "Is something wrong Rei?" Mina asked. Rei looked up and opened her mouth. "Go ask. She probably knows where he is." Lita said leaning back. Rei shot out the door leaving her things behind in a hurry.

Mina blinked. Mamoru's mouth was hanging open. "What just happened?" Mamoru asked regaining speech. "Rei ran out the door." Ami said stating the obvious. Mamoru's eye twitched. "Yeah but why?" He asked. "Because she has some questions for Serenity." Lita said drinking her milkshake. "Where is Serenity?" Luna asked. "At her house." Ami said sipping her tea when hands covered her eyes. She jumped. "Sorry Nymph." Zachary said sheepishly removing his hands. Ami just blinked. "Ready to go?" He asked smirking. Ami nodded and grabbed her school bag. "Bye guys." Ami said getting up. "Have fun!" Lita said waving her spoon. They left.

"Ok, what's going on Lita?" Mina asked staring after them. "It's the scrolls. Rei received one yesterday." Lita said gathering her stuff. She checked her watch. "I got to go. I have a date in five minutes." Lita said and she walked out the door. "That was weird." Mamoru commented.

Rei knocked. The girl with the gun answered. "Is Usagi home?" Rei asked anxiously. The girl opened the door wider. Usagi was sewing. "Hello Lady Mars. Come, Renity's upstairs." She said laying the needlework down. They walked up the stairs. "Renity, Lady Mars has come to visit." Usagi announced to the empty room. Rei peered around. She felt more than one other presence but couldn't see anyone. Serenity stepped out of the mirror. Rei jumped. Serenity grinned. "Jed, get out here already." Serenity called to the mirror. Jadeite stepped out. "Hey Firefly." He smiled. She sniffed. "I'll talk to you later Mars and don't tell Venus, Luna, Artemis, or Endy so Jed why don't you-"Serenity started. "Give her the stuff back first Renity." Usagi interrupted. Serenity pouted. "You didn't have to interrupt me Sere." "You forgot the last two times I didn't." Usagi retorted. Rolling her eyes Serenity handed Rei her weapons. "Now Jed take Rei home." She ordered. Jadeite smirked. "My pleasure, Princess." He said bowing mockingly before offering his arm to Rei. She took it scowling though secretly pleased.

"So what are you called nowadays?" She asked after a comfortable silence. "Jason East." He had been (unsuccessfully) trying to retrieve the ring for five minutes now. He finally found the blasted thing. He took her hand. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something when she noticed he'd just handed her something. She looked at the ring in her hand. It was the ring. Her ruby ring. The engagement ring he had given her. She stared up at him for a moment before handing it back to him. He looked at her with his brow furrowed. She smiled and held out her hand. He looked at her in disbelief. She nodded encouragingly and he slipped it back onto the fourth finger on her left hand. She giggled. He swept her up for a kiss when Mina interrupted.

"Hey Rei! I have all your stuff." She said brightly. "Thanks Mina." She said not letting on she was disappointed and collecting her stuff. Mina spotted the ring on her finger. "Don't tell me you have a fiancé too." She groaned. Rei raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" She asked. "Well I'm the Goddess of Love and I can't keep a guy to save my life and the rest of you are engaged." Mina pouted. Rei rolled her eyes. Jason smiled. He gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear, "I got to go meet the guys. See you again Firefly." He left waving.

"Even the Pyro got herself a man. What is wrong with me?" Mina asked. Before Rei could retort there were screams from the Park. They took a look at each other and took off running.

When they arrived the droid had already attacked several people. "Hold it!" The droid turned to stare at them for a moment and turned back to attacking people. Venus sputtered in disbelief. "Don't use too much energy Lady Mars." Lady Serenity called appearing in midair behind them. Mars nodded. "Burning Mandala!" The droid turned to the pile of dust. "How come everyone can kill these things easily except me?" Venus pouted. "You must believe. Hold faith." Lady Serenity said before fading. (Actually teleported but looks like she faded)


	5. Venus' Memories and Fiance

**Chapter 5**

**Venus's Memories and Fiancé**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Lady Serenity is of my own creation.

Mars blinked. Fog rolling around was not something she liked. Sensing a presence behind her she whipped around to see Jadeite. She relaxed. "Rei. I'm sorry about….Jadeite trailed off as Mars put a finger on his lips. They stood in silence. "Lady Mars. Lord Jadeite." Some of the fog cleared and they saw Lady Serenity. "Lady Serenity." They both saluted springing apart and blushing. "I will answer a few questions now. Sit." She said motioning to the cushions. They sat. "Now what are your questions Lady Mars?" Lady Serenity asked serving tea. Mars took a sip. "Why have there been so few attacks?" She asked at last. "The Outer Senshi and I have been taking care of most of it but we can't get every single monster." Lady Serenity answered. Mars considered for a moment. "Who were you in the Silver Millennium?" She asked. "Lady Serenity." Usagi smiled. Mars' eyes went wide. "Who?" Jadeite asked. "The Phantom Warrior of the Moon." Mars said in awe. "And my Lunar Shadow." Serenity said appearing from the fog. She plopped down on a cushion. The dimension started wavering. "It's time for you to wake up. So wake up." Lady Serenity said smiling. They woke.

"Why does everyone but me have all these power-ups?" Mina asked Artemis. "They have to be given but I'm not sure who's been giving it to them when." Artemis answered thoughtfully curling up to sleep. Mina pouted but Artemis was already asleep.

Mina lay awake that night. "No matter what I mustn't trust Sailor Moon." She muttered over and over. She fell asleep. "Mina-chan!" A silhouette appeared in the mist. Mina instinctively knew I was her Princess. "Princess!" She tried to run over to her. The Princess disappeared and she saw it. The final night of the Silver Millennium. She watched in horror as she died. She expected it to stop but it went on. She sobbed as everyone died. She watched her princess die. "Why do you not trust her?" Serenity asked Mina. "She's not one of us." Mina answered. Even to her own ears the excuse sounded weak. "She's proven her loyalty many times over. Keep watching." Serenity vanished and Mina went back to watching.

After the Princess' death when Beryl made to dispose of Serenity's body Lady Serenity grabbed her leg and toppled her over. "I don't die that easily." She said coldly. "Well, well, well. You're still alive. No matter your Princess is dead and soon I will rule." Beryl cackled. Lady Serenity stood and looked over the battlefield. She took out her fans and opened them with a snap. "You plan to take me on? Why not join the winning side?" Beryl asked cackling. She cackled until her head was taken off. Metallia came out of her body. Lady Serenity sealed it away with half of her remaining energy. "My daughter." Queen Selenity uttered woefully. Lady Serenity turned. "Queen Selenity." She curtsied. "I cannot save them. I have no energy left for such a deed." The queen sobbed. "Take mine." Lady Serenity said. The Queen looked up. "What?" She asked. "Take mine Your Majesty. Just let me finish something." Lady Serenity said and she looked around at the bodies. Without hesitation she healed the bodies so it looked like they were merely sleeping. She lined them up together. With their loves. She looked around. Four more Senshi teleported onto the Moon. "Moon Crystal Power!" The Queen lifted the Silver Crystal into the air. Lady Serenity added her energy. The Senshi made to help but were waved back. "You will need your energy." The Queen said sharply and they instead resonated the talismans. "Your Majesty let me-"Lady Serenity tried to say but the Queen cut her off. "No! I will be the one to die. They will need your guidance. You will live." The Queen said sharply. Two of the Senshi were encased in Crystal like the others and sent to the future with the rest. The deed done the Queen died. Lady Serenity had fallen into slumber. The taller Senshi lifted the sleeper and the Queen was placed next to her daughter. She took Lady Serenity and teleported. The remaining Senshi lowered her glaive and everything came to an end and Mina woke crying. "What's wrong Mina?" Artemis asked scared. "I didn't know! I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Mina sobbed.

As Mina sobbed there were white sparkles and a scroll appeared. Ignoring Artemis she seized and unrolled it. It was orange with a yellow cord. There Kunzite had his arm around her waist in the gardens as she blushed slightly but smiled up at him. A rare smile was on his face. She stroked the paper. Tears streamed down her face. "Mina." Artemis warned. She ignored him as she remembered. The stoic Shitennou of the Middle East. Walks in the garden. Training. Courting. Engagement. Usagi. Fighting Beryl and healing the Shitennou. Mamoru. The Silver Crystal and the Rainbow Crystals. The Outer Senshi. She screamed in agony at the memories. Ignoring Artemis and her family she ran to Usagi's house.

Usagi's father opened the door as he was walking to work. He was surprised to see a blonde with a tear-stained face and sunflower pajamas on his doorstep. "P-Please. May I see Usagi?" The girl asked. He nodded and ushered her in before leaving for work contemplating the oddities of teens.

Usagi was waiting at the door. "Lady Venus." She greeted. "Serenity. Let me see Serenity." Mina begged. "Let's get you dressed first." Usagi said in amusement. Mina for the first time noticed she was in pajamas. She blushed. Usagi smiled and waving her hand Mina was in her school uniform and her hair was neat and without tangles. "You have to teach me how to do that." Mina said to Usagi. Usagi laughed. "Maybe." She said beckoning her up the stairs.

There was no one there. Usagi laughed. "Renity stop hiding and give Lady Venus her things." She said shaking her head and motioning for her to sit down. Serenity stepped out a mirror and handed Venus her Crystal, chain, and kiss. "Kunzite, get out here." Serenity commanded. Kunzite stepped out and leaned against a wall studying her. His face was blank like usual. She blushed a bit. He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "I'll talk you later. You have school soon." Serenity said shooing them out of the room. Usagi smiled and shooed them out of the house.

"What have you been up to lately Kunzite?" Mina asked sweetly. "Kevin not Kunzite and I have been busy with work." Kevin said politely. There was silence. "Do you still have it?" Mina asked. "The ring?" She nodded. He handed her the topaz ring. She slipped it on the fourth finger of her left hand. He glanced at her sharply. "I'm still your fiancé." She practically sang. He looked at her for a moment and seeing she was serious nodded. Mina beamed and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and grabbing her hand walked her to school.

Everyone stared as Mina came to school with Kevin. There was a lot of whispering. A girl Mina didn't like sashayed up to them. "Who's your friend Mina?" She purred staring at Kevin. "This is my fiancé Kevin." Mina said through gritted teeth. The girl glanced at her hand and opened her mouth to make a snide remark when she was interrupted. "Hey Kev!" Jason shouted from the gate where the others were standing. They turned. All of them were there except Mamoru but even he turned a corner and came in sight of the school and stopped confused glancing at all the couples.

Whispering ran through the crowd. They all looked in the general direction where on a lamppost was a figure in white. A very familiar figure in white. Serenity.


	6. Prince Diamond

**Chapter 6**

**Prince Diamond**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

I apologize for my lack of updating. I had so much to do. I'm trying my best. Thank you for bearing with me.

At the yell Mamoru stopped walking and looked up at the lamppost. "What are you doing up there?" Rei asked with a furrowed brow. Serenity opened her mouth to answer when a man with white hair appeared in midair floating in midair. The group stiffened. Serenity paled. "Ready to go Serenity?" He asked in a cruel voice. "I'll never love you! Leave me alone!" Serenity screamed. "Stubborn aren't you?" He asked reaching out to caress her cheek. "I'll always love Endymion! Leave me alone!" She screamed cringing. He frowned. "You belong to me Serenity." He snarled and reached out to grab her. A fan stopped his course. Everyone glanced to where the fan had come from and where it was returning to. Usagi grabbed the fan. "I believe Serenity asked you to leave her alone." Usagi said coldly closing the fan. "How dare you address my Serenity so informally?" The man asked glaring at her. Usagi transformed in an instant. His face twisted.

"Well, well, well. Lady Serenity. To what I owe this pleasant surprise?" He asked leaning back and reclining in midair. "Harassing my Princess of course Prince Diamond." Lady Serenity said conversationally snapping her fans open. "I am merely claiming what is mine." Diamond said raising an eyebrow. "My Princess is not an object to be owned and I will never allow a man that doesn't respect her to have her." Lady Serenity said coldly. "Of course not but she deeply loves me and her "love" for Prince Endymion is obscuring it." Diamond said examining his rings. "I beg to differ. Either way it is her choice and you have no say in the matter." Lady Serenity said beckoning Serenity to her. Serenity jumped off the lamppost and Lady Serenity caught her. "Never talk to my Princess again." Lady Serenity said coldly.

A cloaked figure with twinkling eyes appeared behind Prince Diamond. "Are you really going to allow a lowly lady to deny you what you desire?" It hissed. "No." Prince Diamond lunged at Serenity. A rose intercepted him. He growled. "I will allow you to have her a little longer but she is rightfully mine." He hissed before teleporting. Everyone turned to Mamoru.

Prince Diamond reappeared behind Ami. "But I will take a souvenir." He said. Everyone tried to move but before they could to more than whirl around a cry rang out. "Submarine Reflection!" Prince Diamond moved back as water assaulted him. "You will leave my sister alone." Neptune said with flashing eyes appearing out of air. He tried Lita. "Space Sword Blaster!" He was forced to duck to avoid being injured. "You leave my cousin out of this!" Uranus hissed at him. He turned to Mina. "Chronos Typhoon!" He moved to the left to avoid the attack. "I'm sorry but my cousin has been promised to someone else." Pluto said quite amused. He ran toward Rei who had yet to transform. "Silence Wall." He was thrown back. "You will not touch my cousin." Saturn said quietly. "I will return to claim what is rightfully mine." He hissed and with a swish of a cloak he was gone.

Lady Serenity smiled. Serenity was trembling. After a few minutes Serenity calmed down. "Sere." She whimpered. "Don't worry Renity. You're safe. I won't let him near you again." Lady Serenity soothed smoothing Serenity's hair. "Sere, I want Endymion." Serenity whispered. "You'll get him soon." Lady Serenity promised. Lady Serenity waved her hand. Serenity fell unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Mamoru asked angrily. "A simple sleep spell. She should be up in an hour or two." Lady Serenity said calmly surveying the group. She motioned for Pluto to take Serenity. When she did Lady Serenity stood. She muttered something in the ancient language of Luna. Everyone who witnessed it promptly forgot it ever happened except for the group. Before they could blink Lady Serenity, the Outer Senshi, and Serenity were gone.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

I am sorry but I have lost all motivation for this story. I am ending it here. There might be others in the Lady Serenity series. I am currently working on one. I am sorry for everyone who has supported this story but I cannot come up with anything for this story anymore.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

The next day Lady Serenity awoke everyone's memories. Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru remembered everything.

They were viewing the roses. Well Serenity was viewing the roses. Mamoru was viewing her. "Serenity." He said suddenly. "Yes?" She asked turning around smiling. He loved that smile. "Will you marry me?" He asked. She smiled widely and flung herself at him. "Of course!" She exclaimed before his lips claimed hers. (For information I am sorry but I have never even had a boyfriend because I rejected everyone so I may not be the best at this sort of thing)

They were blissfully unaware that while they were in an embrace Lady Serenity had dispatched Diamond and Wiseman quietly. There was peace in the world. Lady Serenity and the Outer Senshi were able to win every battle and the world was at peace. In the end there were weddings for the couples. With the last wedding the Great Frost engulfed the world and they slumbered until Crystal Tokyo and Small Lady.

**The End**


End file.
